Reunion
by bookworm437341
Summary: How Percy and his Mom are reunited


**This is how I think it happened enjoy (;**

Sally Blofis had a rough time with Percy's disappearance. The only other person who could equal the upsetting news, in Sally's and just about everyone else's opinion, was Annabeth. Really no one took the news well. Sally was devastated with it. She had no idea where he could be. Spending all her free time looking for him day in and day out. Poseidon had come to talk to her only a couple time about it, as it was his son too and he was equally worried. But what bothered Sally to no end was the fact that he, a god, couldn't find Percy. It worried Poseidon too, he had said that something very powerful had taken him and hid him from everyone. Annabeth came all the time to talk and update Sally on what the demigods were doing to find Percy. That wasn't all they talked about. Sally saw Annabeth as her daughter and she knew Annabeth saw sally as a mother figure. Annabeth told her about a Roman coming into her camp and how she had been told she would find someone missing his left shoe **(I think it was his left shoe if I'm wrong sorry)** and how he would help her figure out where Percy was. Not too long after Annabeth told Sally that she might know where Percy was did Paul discover a call on their phone from two in the morning. She was over joyed to find out it was Percy. Hearing his voice brought her hope. When Annabeth heard it they replayed about twenty different times and cried together. But he had said he was on a quest so there was no way to know where he was at that point. It upset Sally to no end when Annabeth left to go on a quest. Annabeth had told her it would be a while before they saw each other again and that next time they did, hopefully, Percy would be there too. So with nothing to do and no one to talk to when Paul was at work Sally made Percy's room spotless. She knew it would bug him to no end but she just couldn't help herself. She would often go through and smell his cloths to bring memories of Percy, and she did this quite often. So her morning started out like any other morning. She got up at six fifteen to start the coffee and make breakfast for Paul before he left for work. School had started a week ago and she was a stay at home mom so he was alone most hours of the day. She did a quick run to Percy's room when she saw the bed looked slept in. She thought this was odd and quickly made it again. She then saw the window was open and she saw a pair of legs standing out on the fire escape. Her first though was to get Paul and a bat, but her curiosity got the best of her. She slowly and silently walked closer to the window. He wasn't facing the window but his back looked very familiar. He then turned just enough so Sally could see a little bit of his face. She bit back a gasp. It was Percy. She had grown another couple inches, his hair had grown quite a bit, he was tanner, fitter, and for some reason had a slight vacant look in his eyes. She just stared at him for a while. She couldn't believe it was him. He stood completely relaxed on the fire escape drinking in Manhattan mornings.

"Percy?" she said barely audible.

He looked at her. He smiled and came back in the room.

"I'm dreaming it can't be you." She said her voice still in a whisper.

He took his hands out of his jacket pockets and the mother and son embraced. Sally had tears pouring down her face. She looked up at her son, who had surpassed her in height a long time ago.

"Are you hungry?" she asked him

"Starving." He replied "According to Annabeth I'm always hungry."

"Well come on and have breakfast with us."

Percy followed her out of the room. She walked in the kitchen to see Paul pouring a cup of coffee. Sally couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

"What has you so happy?" asked Paul taking a sip of coffee.

Percy had then walked out of the hall and Paul about did a sip take.

"Oh my gods, Percy? Is that you?" Paul asked.

"The one and only." Percy replied with his usual cocky grin.

Percy then proceed to tell us about what had happened to him. I knew he was leaving out major details that I would get from Annabeth when she saw her again. But it didn't matter her son was home and was, physically anyway, healthy and that was all she cared about.

**Hope y'all enjoyed it.**


End file.
